Article carrier systems are well known throughout the automotive industry for use in storing or retaining luggage, bicycles, small boats, or the like on the exterior of a motor vehicle even while in motion. Typically, article carrier systems include a number of individual components such as supports, side rails, stanchions, cross rails, and the like. Generally, in a roof mounted carrier system, a support is secured to each of the four corners of a vehicle roof. A side rail is positioned in between and secured to two of the four supports in a manner such that two side rails are essentially parallel to one another and extend between the front and the rear of the vehicle. Stanchions may then be attached to the side rails to provide for placement of cross rails at the stanchions, which are disposed between and extend generally perpendicularly to the side rails. The complete assembly forms the article carrier system. Similar systems can be configured for the trunk lid, pickup bed, window, or any exterior surface of a vehicle.
In one type of article carrier system, stanchions are permanently secured to the side rails in a manner that prevents the repositioning of the stanchions and cross rails in the article carrier system. This assembly may limit the size and shape of articles or loads carried by the vehicle because the cross rails cannot be properly spaced to accommodate certain articles or loads. Having a stanchion and cross rail assembly that is moveable and positionable is advantageous because articles requiring securement and transport on the roof of a vehicle come in a variety of sizes. Moveable stanchions and cross rails allow the operator to position the cross rail in the optimal location to properly and safely secure the article to and transport the article on the article carrier system and the roof of a motor vehicle.
While having a moveable and positionable stanchion and cross rail is advantageous for properly and safely positioning articles and loads on the vehicle, they do, however, pose an easy target for thieves. Thieves can easily loosen the stanchions from the side rails, usually by loosening a fastener such as a thumb wheel/bolt combination or depressing a spring loaded clip, sliding the stanchions out of the side rails, and removing the cross rails, often with the articles still secured to the cross rails.
Designers of theses article carrier systems have developed supports for the side rails that act as end caps and secure the stanchions in the side rails while still allowing the stanchions and cross rails to be moved and positioned. This arrangement presents a theft deterrent to would-be thieves by requiring the disassembly of the supports from the roof prior to the removal of the stanchions and cross rails from the side rails. While the “sealed” ends of the supports deter thieves from stealing the stanchions and cross rails, they may be inconvenient to the actual owners who may want to remove the stanchions and cross rails when not in use, or the actual design of the article carrier device may not lend itself to having an end of the side rail sealed by a support.
Another issue presented by the present article carrier systems and the moveable and positionable stanchions and cross rails is that an operator cannot ensure that the stanchions are properly positioned and secured to the side rails. If the stanchions are not properly seated and secured to the side rails, the articles or loads may move and shift during transit causing the securement mechanisms used, such as rope or elastic cords, to loosen, thereby presenting the possibility that the load or article may be lost on the highway or road, thus leading to a loss of property as well as safety concerns. With the thumb-wheel type fasteners, operators must physically check to ensure that each stanchion is properly secured to the side rail. A visual check cannot be made. There is no way to ensure that the stanchions are properly seated without a physical check. The same holds for the spring loaded detent type fasteners, which must be physically checked to ensure that they are properly seated and secured to the side rail.
Therefore, a need exists for a stanchion and cross rail assembly that can be easily secured to and removed from an article device without having to disassemble the supports from the roof of the vehicle. A need also exist for a stanchion and cross rail assembly that presents a deterrent to would-be thieves and also allows the operator to visually inspect the stanchions to ensure that they are properly secured to the side rails.